epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman vs Sherlock Holmes
center|border|600px Batman vs Sherlock Holmes is the twenty-sixth installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the eleventh episode of Season 2. It features the greatest detective of all time, Sherlock Holmes, rapping against the crime-fighter from the comic series of the same name, Batman. It also features Sherlock's companion and friend, Dr. Watson, and Batman's side-kick and Boy Wonder, Robin. It was released on November 27th, 2012. Cast Nice Peter as Batman EpicLLOYD as Robin Zach Sherwin as Sherlock Holmes Kyle Mooney as Dr. Watson Lyrics (In Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson's verses, Watson's lines are italicized.) 'Batman:' Nice hat, dork. You look like a duck. I had Alfred read your books. He told me they suck. I'll crush your British nuts until they're bangers and mash. I've seen better detective work in Tango & Cash. You chump, I kick punks like you off the streets, While you and Velma here are solving Scooby-Doo mysteries. Nothing makes me laugh, but I bet your raps can. So bring it on, bitch! I'm Batman! 'Sherlock Holmes & Dr. Watson:' I once met a rich fellow who smelled of guano and pain. Holmes, explain. I deduce this deuce stain is Bruce Wayne! The billionaire? Yes, his wealth would allow this adversary of ours, To afford the toys he needs, Since he has no superpowers! You want a battle, bat? Bring it then! I heard he has a British butler. Good! Then he'll be used to getting served by Englishmen! You're a wack vigilante black pantied spud with no skill. My sidekick's a doctor... Because his flows are so ill! 'Batman:' Shut up, nerds. I serve justice, so eat it. My sidekick only comes around... 'Robin:' ...When he's needed! Boy Wonder make you wonder how your ass got killed. Bite harder than those hounds down in Baskerville. I'll bust you with that bat-wack-rap repellant. Rappel a building, snatch a villain, then by dinner be chillin'. Gotta secret 'bout your homegirl Irene Adler. Took her back to my nest to "bam pow kersplat" her. I'll shatter that fiddle with a chop of the hand! Holy Conan Doyle, let's get 'em! Aw god damn! 'Batman:' You're not smart, you're selfish. You endanger everyone's life. Why don't you let your boyfriend here go home to his wife? Nobody likes you. Not your brother, not your partner, not Scotland Yard! You'll die alone with no friends except that needle in your arm! 'Sherlock Holmes & Dr. Watson:' *thinking* This mustn't register on an emotional level... First, exploit childhood tragedy... then gesture with pipe... Watson finishes punchline... next, acknowledge compliment... Conclude with killer catchphrase... *end thought* I believe your parents' homicide is why you mask your face. You're shamed and traumatized and haunted by the vast disgrace Of watching like a passive waste as momma died and daddy was dispatched with haste! Holmes, you've cracked the case! You're a batshit crazy basket case! Bloody good rhymes! I've got tonnes. Dissing these dynamic douchebags was elementary, my dear Watson. OHHHHHHH!!! Poll Trivia General *This is the first battle to feature superheroes. The second is Goku vs Superman. **Coincidentally, they both have a character portrayed by Nice Peter and a character portrayed by EpicLLOYD. ***Even more so, Peter and Lloyd are on the same side both times. (Though Peter is also on Goku's side as Krillin) *This is the second battle where there are two people on each team, first being Mario Bros vs Wright Bros. *This is the third battle where both title characters are fictional, first two being Gandalf vs Dumbledore and Doc Brown vs Doctor Who. *This is the first and only battle to have a rapper say something during the "Who won? Who's next?" screen. *This is the fourth battle to feature non-versified parts serving as commentary, the others are Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-il, Billy Mays vs Ben Franklin, and Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD. *This is the first battle without George Watsky to include a verse with fast rap. Continuity *ERB logo replacement: Robin's costume has the ERB logo on it. Production *This is the third battle where Zach Sherwin plays a character, first two being Einstein vs Stephen Hawking and Doc Brown vs Doctor Who. Related videos File:Epic Rap Battles of History - Behind the Scenes - Batman vs Sherlock Holmes-1|Behind the Scenes File:KARAOKE ♫ Batman vs Sherlock Holmes. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL|Karaoke File:TRANSLATED Batman vs Sherlock Holmes. Epic Rap Battles of History. CC|ERB Translated Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Batman vs Sherlock Holmes Category:Season 2 Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Zach Sherwin Category:Kyle Mooney